Ikari Gozen: Oneshot Reveal Series
by Victoria123Fangirling
Summary: Something is very obvious to Kagami. Well, two things. Her friends were ridiculous. And they were made for each other.


**Ikari Gozen: Oneshot Reveal Series**

**Summary: Something is very obvious to Kagami. Well, two things. Her friends were ridiculous. And they were made for each other. **

**I really enjoyed Kagami and Marinette's friendship in this episode. No one wants girls just fighting over boys. And I like the idea of someone not being completely oblivious and figuring out their identities with little effort. So here's some Marinette/Kagami friendship and a reveal aided by our new friend!**

* * *

Ladybug laid her hand on Kagami's shoulder. "It's not important to have _lots _of friends. What matters is that the ones you have are _true_ friends. Bug out!"

Before Kagami could respond, Ladybug was leaping to the rooftop.

She smiled to herself. "Thank you, Marinette."

* * *

Kagami had never given much thought to Ladybug. Sure, the hero had saved her a few times when she was akumatized, but it didn't mean she stuck around long after.

Kagami never even had a chance to look at the masked hero of Paris. While everyone at school read the Ladyblog religiously, she practiced her fencing and other duties with her mother.

She was training to be a warrior like the female samurai. It was important and honorable. Today she had lived that dream, and she loved it! But she was enhanced by the powers of the small dragon thing…kwami? She had hard work ahead of her to become that kind of fighter without such aid. Kagami was never quite sure of why her mother pushed her so, but she showed her respect and obeyed. It was a lonely life most of the time, but now her mother had given her leash some slack.

Kagami could do something with a friend. She just hoped Marinette would still _want_ to be friends after dealing with her akumatized mother. From Ladybug's words, she could only assume the best.

Marinette was the quirkiest person Kagami knew, but the girl stood up for her when her mother became angry at her disobedience. She believed what she had said before about Marinette's split personality. Though, she hadn't realized how accurate she was.

Marinette was Ladybug. She was odd and clumsy, but it was her Ladybug qualities that gave her so many friends. She was kind and did everything in her power to help the people around her. She didn't seem to like Kagami though; she even wanted them to lose the game. Yet she did nothing but help the fencer when her life was in danger. Adrien had mentioned Marinette's kindness before, but he must have no idea to what extent Marinette really supported her friends and the people of Paris. Which was ironic.

Unless everyone was keeping it a secret, it was quite obvious to Kagami. She had never thought about Ladybug because she had never really seen Ladybug in action. She'd never looked Ladybug in the eye and saw the same girl she had been trying to make friends with all day. Then Ladybug gave her a miraculous.

Now that Kagami knew, it was hard to un-see. The same hair, same eyes, same voice were behind a red and black spotted mask. There wasn't much of a difference, except Ladybug spoke with an authority and a sureness about herself, while Marinette was… for lack of a better word- hyper… and awkward. Maybe it was for that reason, no one else saw their cute little friend as the ever-important and powerful Ladybug. But Kagami saw it.

She planned to keep her new friend's secret though. She wouldn't say anything. She wouldn't reveal her identity. Or her partner's. Kagami remembered Ladybug's words:

"_Keeping one's true identity is a very important rule among superheroes. Without it, you and everyone you love would become endangered, your family, your friends-"_

"_I don't have many friends…"_

Kagami remembered feeling downcast, but then Ladybug had pointed at her and told her she only really needed true friends. She was right, of course, but the words coming with the weight of the day's events and from Marinette meant something to Kagami. She could only hope they meant the same to Marinette as she headed toward Canal Saint-Martin.

* * *

_Click!_

Marinette brought her phone closer so she and Kagami could see their selfie more clearly.

"I should send this to Alya," Marinette said. "She and Wayhem may have won the competition, but we won today too." She grinned.

Kagami smiled. "I think we won a much bigger fight today."

Marinette looked up from her phone and tilted her head at her new friend. Kagami was sipping her orange juice contentedly. It was clear she wasn't going to elaborate on her comment.

Marinette let it be and looked back at her phone. With a swipe, she saw Kagami's selfie at the Obelisque de Louxor, a clear frown on her face.

"Oh, you took your selfie," Marinette pointed out, her eyebrows furrowing.

Kagami's own eyebrows rose in surprise before she looked downcast again. "You can delete that. The game's over anyway."

Marinette looked her in the eye. "No way! You're my new friend. Though, I do wish you were smiling…"

"I took it after seeing the message from your friend. About you trying to lose."

"Oh." Marinette didn't know what to say. She had worried about Kagami seeing that, and clearly from her reaction when Marinette realized her mistake and tried running after her, she had.

"You get a lot of messages."

Marinette blinked. "Well… I have a lot of friends, I guess…" She winced at her own words.

"You stand up for them. It's admirable. I appreciate what you did for me with my mother."

"Of course! I didn't want you to get in trouble! You really are my friend, Kagami. I hoped this would be a new start for us."

"It is, Marinette." Kagami's eyes looked softer and she spoke genuinely.

Marinette smiled with relief. "Good. The whole competition wasn't about getting a picture with a celebrity at the end anyway. It was about making new friends. It's not like we don't see Adrien at school anyway."

Kagami returned the smile, then her brow furrowed. "By the way, why did you want to lose?"

Marinette squirmed under Kagami's curious gaze. Her shoulders hunched and she looked down at the table in shame. She sighed. "I thought you'd take all the credit because you're so smart, and strong, and pretty… but I was wrong. I'm sorry, Kagami. You weren't trying to win over Adrien; you were just trying to make more friends. I'm really sorry."

Kagami stared at her. "You like Adrien."

"What? No! I mean, yeah! 'Cause he's my friend! Just like you're my friend. I'm so glad we're friends!" Marinette occupied herself, immediately sipping her juice.

Kagami paused before producing a genuine smile. "Me too."

Marinette's shoulders relaxed.

"I thought you were with Luka."

"Huh?! No, Luka and I are just friends…"

Kagami narrowed her eyes. "Do you like Cat Noir?"

Marinette choked on her orange juice. "C-Cat Noir?! Why- No! I barely even know him. He's just some _superhero._"

Internally, Kagami shook her head. This girl was not a great liar. How did she become Ladybug?

"You're smart and strong and pretty too, Marinette. Thank you for your compliments." Kagami bowed her head.

Marinette blinked at the sudden change in conversation. "You're… welcome? And thank you!"

"Boys take notice. Even ones who you 'barely even know'." Her mocking tone was obvious. "I'm surprised you never noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"Cat Noir's fighting style. It's very… familiar."

"Familiar? Like… you've seen him before?"

"Hm," Kagami confirmed. "Each fencer has a unique style. I've seen his before. I know exactly to whom it belongs."

Marinette stared at her new friend. She couldn't ask. She'd be risking Cat Noir's identity. If that was indeed what Kagami was referring to. But Marinette also couldn't let a civilian know their identities. Let alone one who's own identity was known to Hawkmoth. But it wasn't like she could prove it wasn't whoever Kagami was thinking of either.

"Like I was saying, I'm surprised you haven't recognized it yet," Kagami continued her comment.

"M-m-me?!" _Why would I recognize someone's fighting style?_ Marinette wondered. "No, of course not! I barely even see Cat Noir enough to know." She laughed awkwardly. She needed to move this conversation along. "Have you ever had ice cream from Andre's?"

Kagami blinked her narrowed, knowing eyes as if she knew Marinette was deflecting but went along with it. "No, I've never been to Andre's."

Marinette pulled her arm. "You're in for a real treat," she giggled as she stood.

Kagami gladly let herself be dragged away.

* * *

While Kagami never let her suspicions be questioned, she did like them confirmed. Sparring with Adrien during fencing the next day made things quite clear.

Adrien was Cat Noir. He was a definite defender, attacking only when necessary. He was a protector- of Ladybug and civilians- making sure no one was hurt. He was often led by his emotions. It was his strength and his weakness in battle.

Kagami once thought she understood what had happened at the skating rink, but now she wasn't sure. Adrien had been an easy defeat the day she told him to switch targets, but she knew now he hadn't been sad about Marinette. He was sad about Ladybug… who he must not know was Marinette. He insisted on their friendship yet seemed to naturally want to protect her more than most. He had run after her when she left the skating rink after her fall.

_It may not hurt Marinette to change her own target_, Kagami thought at the memory, but Marinette had made her decision it seemed. She said Luka was a friend, despite not denying any supposed relationship when Kagami commented on it at the Couffaine's houseboat before Desperada attacked. Marinette was obviously lying about her feelings for Adrien.

Kagami had been sure of those feelings at the skating rink, though they had confused her. If Marinette liked Adrien, why was he acting like he had been rejected? She had incorrectly assumed Marinette was the girl who broke his heart. She was, but to Adrien, it must have been Ladybug. Which meant he had no idea of her identity. With Ladybug's comment on secret identities, Kagami could only assume Marinette had no idea who was behind the Cat Noir mask either.

She felt a twinge of jealousy, knowing the only boy who seemed to be her equal in any way was in love with someone who seemed much better for him. She could be objective. Adrien was lonely, much like herself. Marinette was a natural with people which meant she took people into her friend group easily. Kagami was a recent example. She even protected them, like when she had spoken to her mother. It wasn't because she was Ladybug; it had everything to do with Marinette herself. That was something Adrien needed and was no doubt attracted to in Ladybug. As superheroes, they would always have an understanding between them. And as Cat Noir, Adrien was free. He wasn't under his father's scrutiny. Even lying to Mr. Agreste about their whereabouts, Kagami could never give Adrien that kind of freedom. She would never have it for herself. And there was no doubt, he would keep that part of his life secret from her.

Despite her own feelings, Kagami knew she had to do something. If these two didn't know each other's identities, this weird love square would continue. They would dance in circles and even seeing it from the outside, Kagami knew it would drive her insane. She could get over seeing Adrien with his arm around another girl. She couldn't get over watching him pine for someone right in front of him, not even realizing she was there pining over him too.

Adrien and Marinette had complementary personalities from her perspective. They were already successful crime-fighting partners. They would make a wonderful couple. They just needed a push to move that relationship into their civilian lives.

Naturally, Kagami chose to wait until after practice to start the process and confront Adrien. It was easy since the two usually walked out to their parents' cars together.

Most people had left the locker room and much like that day Adrien had been moping over Ladybug's rejection, he sat with his bag, taking a little longer removing his equipment. Fortunately, he didn't look quite as dejected. He even seemed happy as he caught her eye and sent a quick wave.

Kagami ignored any flutter it sent to her heart. Marinette had done a lot for her, risked a lot. Kagami could give up one boy.

The last person filtered out of the room as Adrien put the rest of his stuff in his bag.

"So this girl you like…?" Kagami was straightforward as he zipped the bag.

He paused for the briefest of moments at her words then slung the bag over his shoulder. It was casual but slightly stiff as if he was trying to gauge what she would say next.

"It's Ladybug."

The bag hit the bench with a thud.

Adrien grabbed it immediately and tried to be nonchalant. He shrugged with a shy nod. _So different without his mask_, Kagami thought wryly.

She sighed and shook her head at him. She took a moment before saying her next words. "Marinette seemed a much easier target."

"Marinette?"

Kagami raised an eyebrow. "Well, it doesn't matter much now, does it?"

"What do you mean? How did you figure out…?"

"You wear your heart on your sleeve, Adrien. Especially as Cat Noir."

Adrien's eyebrows shot up.

"I could see you fighting through the front window yesterday. I recognized your technique."

He opened his mouth and then closed it again.

"You can't say anything!" he finally let out, a terror in his voice she never heard.

"I won't," she replied immediately, almost affronted at the thought. She quoted Ladybug. "Keeping your true identity is an important rule among superheroes."

Adrien nodded. "Especially since Hawkmoth knows yours."

"You will not be compromised." Kagami bowed her head. "I will keep my emotions in check."

"I-I trust you, Kagami," Adrien said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She ignored any excitement that flared in her veins. "Just be careful."

Kagami nodded. "Thank you, Adrien. I will." A silent beat passed before she spoke again. "I did not realize when I told you to change targets who the original target was. I'm sorry if the advice led you astray."

Adrien's eyes widened. "No, no! Of course not. It's what I needed to hear at the moment." He looked at the ground shyly. "Though she…" he hesitated, not used to speaking about his lady so freely. "Things haven't been any easier between us on that front. I question that decision sometimes..." he admitted.

"You should change your target to Marinette."

Adrien stopped rubbing the back of his neck immediately. His hand flopped to his side. "I love Ladybug," he asserted.

With a roll of her eyes, she grabbed his arm and dragged him with her. "Just trust me. Come on, let's go."

Kagami lead them out of the locker room where they could no longer talk about his secrets. She refused to say a word more, and Adrien was still completely perplexed by the time they had descended the entrance stairs.

Her hand let go and raised as if to attract someone's attention.

"Marinette!"

Adrien nearly jumped out of his skin and stared at Kagami.

Marinette waved happily to the girl beside him and approached.

"Hi, Kagami!" Marinette said in her regular cheery tone before ducking her head as she caught site of the model. "Adrien."

"Hey, Marinette." He smiled down at her.

Marinette tried to keep her eyes on Kagami. _How could this be more embarrassing than when Kagami didn't know about her feelings?_

"You two need to talk."

"Huh?" Adrien and Marinette spoke in unison, turning to Kagami.

"We'll find a more private space. It's only been a day, but I can't continue to watch this happen." Kagami's eyes looked up at the sky before coming back to them.

The secret superhero duo both raised an eyebrow and glanced at each other.

Kagami smirked when she caught the slight pink tinge on their cheeks. It seemed her talk with Adrien hadn't been on deaf ears.

"The locker room was empty," Kagami stated and led them back in. Luckily, her and Adrien's rides had not quite arrived yet.

Adrien and Marinette hesitatingly followed their friend.

Adrien glanced at Marinette to find her wide eyes looking between him and Kagami. He sent her an awkward smile before bounding up a couple of steps to catch up to Kagami.

"Kagami!" he hissed. After her words in the locker room, he could guess what was coming. This would be so embarrassing for him and Marinette, especially with how easily she was flustered.

"Trust me," she repeated to shut him up.

Adrien frowned but fell back into step beside Marinette again. He noticed her brow furrowed as if she was as concerned as he was.

He sighed.

* * *

In the locker room, Kagami put Adrien and Marinette facing one another. They continued to look at her, nervous and confused, but it was time they truly saw one another. She placed her hands on each of their shoulders.

"I realize that I probably shouldn't interfere," Kagami started. "Ladybug said that keeping secret identities is important. But I think there needs to be an exception."

Both Marinette and Adrien felt restless. Their hearts pounded at Kagami's mention of Ladybug. Marinette was starting to regret giving her the dragon miraculous, letting her know about her feelings for the boy in front of her. Meanwhile, Adrien worried that this was going to be a much different conversation than he expected.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, trying to give her a warning with his eyes.

Kagami rolled her eyes. "I told you to trust me. Trust me like you trust her." She nodded to Marinette and both quirked their eyebrows in confusion. She sighed, then spoke quickly. "Marinette is Ladybug and she likes you. Adrien is Cat Noir and _obviously_ likes you. Now please, just… stop pining."

The heroes' jaws were open, watching Kagami turn and leave the room. They slowly turned back to one another.

"What?" Marinette started.

"Um, uh." Adrien's hand went to his neck. "I think Kagami must have trained too hard today or something…"

Marinette's eyes narrowed. "Right…"

A moment of awkward silence passed.

"Are you really Ladybug?" Adrien finally let out.

Marinette's eyes shot up to his face. She scanned it as if looking for truth to Kagami's reveal. She breathed out. Some kind of instinct told her she could trust him. "Yes."

A smile grew on his face immediately. He scooped up her hand. "Well My Lady, it looks like a cat's out of the bag."

Marinette squeaked.

His green eyes kept on hers, waiting for her response.

Finally, she giggled and moved forward. He immediately responded to her embrace, wrapping his arms around her.

He whispered as he rested his cheek on her head. "I can't believe I found you."

Marinette smiled. "You didn't. Apparently Kagami did."

Adrien chuckled. "Yeah… How'd she figure you out?"

"I have no idea. I didn't even know she knew." Marinette's eyebrows furrowed as she thought about the implications. "How long has she known about you?"

"Yesterday," Adrien was quick to answer and soothe her worried tone. "She recognized my fencing technique when I fought the akuma."

Marinette gasped. "That's what she was talking about!"

"What?"

"When we got orange juice, yesterday. She was saying she was surprised I didn't recognize Cat Noir's fighting style. That she knew who it was. But I didn't ask because I didn't want to risk our identities when Hawkmoth already knew hers."

"You were talking about me?" Adrien's bright smile made Marinette blush.

"_She_ brought you up." Marinette hesitated before putting her arms around his waist and pulling him closer, attempting to hide the blush on her face by putting it into his chest.

Adrien grinned. "I don't need specifics. It's nice to know you can't get away from me even when you're not transformed."

"Yeah, well that doesn't seem to have been a problem this whole time."

Adrien held her tighter. "You know something always told me you weren't just a friend, but now I know why."

Marinette smiled up at him. "Really?"

Suddenly Plagg flew out from Adrien's shirt. "That something was me! I want some credit here!"

Adrien rolled his eyes as Marinette giggled.

Tikki floated up from Marinette's bag. "We're very happy for you both," she squeaked. "But do be careful."

"Right! Hawkmoth can't know," Marinette spoke with determination as she backed away from Adrien.

"I think we can manage that. We've been next to each other this whole time and couldn't figure it out. I believe in us, Bugaboo."

Marinette blushed at the nickname. Now she could, freely, instead of squashing the emotions it had always invoked in her.

She nodded. "I believe in us too."

* * *

**THE END**

**No joke, I've been sitting on this for like a month. All I needed to do was another read over for editing purposes, but I got so busy! Anyway, Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
